dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Containers
} |name = Containers |image = Object-Chest.png |px = 270px |type = Various |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Containers are objects that can contain weapons, armor, and various other treasure. Most NPCs won't mind you looting a container next to them or inside their homes or taverns (with certain exceptions). Containers shimmer when they contain something you can loot (this can be disabled under the Options menu). To retrieve them simply walk up to it and select it. A list of items contained will appear. You may either select certain ones or simply "Take All" of them by choosing said option. A container may also be locked; a rogue is necessary to pick such locks unless a key is required. The random items in a container are determined when the player first enters the area in which it is located. Hence saving before looting a container, then reloading for another try will not change the contents you will get; neither will exiting and then re-entering the area. Each container is also assigned a rank and a treasure category (except for cases of fixed treasure), used to generate random treasure. In general, "Boss" rank containers are uncommon and only found in certain areas. In the toolset these ranks are not associated with creature ranks, instead they are listed as "Easy", "Hard", etc. Only three "Very Hard" chests exist in the base installation of Origins: one in the bugged Jowan's Intention area called Deep Woods; one near the start of the Carta Hideout, Orzammar; and a third in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, Denerim. These require level Device Mastery to open. List of common containers Some of the more common types of containers you can encounter: * Ancient Texts * Armor Stands * Barrels * Bloody Corpses * Cabinet * Charred Corpses * Chests * Cocoons * Cocooned Corpses * Coin Purses * Corpses * Crates * Fractured Stones * Gem Clusters * Party Storage Chest * Piles of Bones * Piles of Books * Piles of Filth * Piles of Junk * Piles of Rags * Piles of Sacks * Piles of Treasure * Pots * Rubble * Sacks * Sarcophagus * Storage * Storage Chest * Vases * Weapon Stands * Wooden Crates Gallery File:Object-Adventurers Corpse.png|An adventurer's corpse. This is a unique container in the Lower Ruins that contains the Adventurer's Journal. File:Object-Chest.png| A chest. Some chests are locked and you will need either a key or sufficient lockpick talent to open it. File:Object-Cocoon.png|Cocoons are used by Giant spiders to web their victims in. File:Object Dragon_Egg.jpg| A dragon's egg is located in the Mountainside Caverns, this yields Lifedrinker and Codex entry: The Life Drinker. File:Object-Dragon Hoard.png| A dragon's hoard is located in Ruins Upper Level, looting these can yield a lot of items and gold. File:Object-Party Storage Chest.png |The party storage chest only becomes available after completing the quest of Levi Dryden concerning the Soldier's Peak. File:Object-Pile of Bones.png| Piles of bones are long dead humanoids, they often have some items of use near their remains. File:Object-Pile of Sacks.png|Rummaging through a pile of sacks can yield some handy items. File:Object-Sarcophagus.png|Sarcophagi are mainly located in the Lower Ruins, Caridin's Cross and the Dead Trenches. File:Weapon Rack.jpg|Weapon Racks are a common method of storing weapons, and can be found in most armories. Storage chest.PNG|A storage chest in Kirkwall DAI Multiplayer Chest.png| An ornate Orlesian treasure chest Inquisition-Storage.png| The party storage chest in Skyhold Trivia * If you try to open the chest near Zathrian at the Dalish Camp, Lanaya will yell at you, if you do it again she will become angry. This is one of the few instances where using a container can cause issue with NPCs. You can receive the item only if you convince Zathrian to remove the spell of the werewolves, in turn sacrificing his life and making Lanaya the new keeper. Category:Containers Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Dragon Age II objects Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects